fanmade_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 in film
This is a list of films released in 2009 in the UK: January: 2: Star Trek: Insurrection (U.I.P. / Paramount Pictures / Bad Robot Productions) (PG) 9: Little Voice (Miramax Films) (15) The Siege (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Psycho (VVL / Imagine Entertainment) (15) Ratatoing (BrightSpark Entertainment / Video Brinquedo) (U) 16: Meet Joe Black (VVL) (12) 23: Practical Magic (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12) 30: Shakespeare in Love (VVL / Miramax Films / Universal Pictures) (15) Stepmom (Columbia Pictures) (12) February: 6: A Bug's Life (Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios) (U) 13: Don't Go Breaking My Heart (VVL) (PG) Madeline (TriStar Pictures) (U) Jack Frost (Warner Bros Family Entertainment) (PG) 26: The Talented Mr Ripley (Miramax Films / Paramount Pictures) (15) 27: You've Got Mail (Warner Bros Pictures) (PG) Urban Legend (TriStar Pictures / Phoenix Pictures) (18) The Thin Red Line (20th Century Fox / Phoenix Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) March: 13: Central Station (Miramax Films) (15) Pleasantville (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema) (12) Patch Adams (Universal Pictures / Acres Entertainment) (12) 20: Waking Ned (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment / Icon Productions) (PG) 27: The Rugrats Movie (U.I.P. / Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Klasky Csupo) (U) Mighty Joe Young (Walt Disney Pictures / RKO Pictures) (PG) Payback (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions) (18) American History X (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema) (15) Gods and Monsters (Downtown Pictures) (15) April: 3: Tea with Mussolini (Universal Pictures) (PG) 10: The Faculty (Dimension Films) (15) 17: An Ideal Husband (Pathe) (PG) 24: Message in a Bottle (Warner Bros Pictures / Bel-Air Entertainment / Tig Productions) (12) May: 1: In Dreams (DreamWorks Pictures) (18) The Waterboy (Touchstone Pictures) (12) 8: Forces of Nature (DreamWorks Pictures) (12) 15: True Crime (Warner Bros Pictures / Malpaso Productions) (15) 22: A Simple Plan (Universal Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (15) She's All That (VCI Releasing / Miramax Films / Film4 Productions / Tapestry Films) (12) Notting Hill (Universal Pictures / Working Title Films) (15) 29: My Favourite Martian (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) The King and I (Warner Bros Family Entertainment / Morgan Creek) (U) June: 5: Jean de Florette (Pathe) (PG) Virus (Universal Pictures / Mutual Film Company) (18) 12: The Matrix (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) 19: Cruel Intentions (Columbia Pictures / Original Film) (15) Bride of Chucky (Metrodome Distribution) (18) 26: The Mummy (Universal Pictures) (12) Rogue Trader (Pathe / Granada) (15) July: 3: Entrapment (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (12) 10: 10 Things I Hate About You (Touchstone Pictures) (12) Jackie Chan's Who Am I? (TriStar Pictures / Golden Harvest) (12) Tiny Robots (BrightSpark Entertainment) (U) 17: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (20th Century Fox / Lucasfilm) (PG) 31: Austin Powers 2 (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema) (12) August: 7: Doug's 1st Movie (Walt Disney Pictures / Jumbo Pictures) (U) 14: Wild Wild West (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) 21: The Thomas Crown Affair (20th Century Fox / MGM) (15) Mickey Blue Eyes (Universal Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment) (15) 28: All About My Mother (Pathe) (15) Never Been Kissed (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12) South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (Warner Bros Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Comedy Central) (15) September: 4: Go (Columbia Pictures) (18) 11: Eyes Wide Shut (Warner Bros Pictures) (18) 18: Drop Dead Gorgeous (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions / New Line Cinema) (15) Instinct (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (15) 25: Analyze This (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) Election (Paramount Pictures / MTV Films) (15) October: 2: Big Daddy (Columbia Pictures) (12) 9: American Pie (Pathe / Summit Entertainment / Universal Pictures) (15) Felicia's Journey (Icon Productions / Alliance Atlantis) (12) Runaway Bride (Touchstone Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (PG) 16: Deep Blue Sea (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) 23: The Blair Witch Project (Pathe / Lionsgate) (15) Run Lola Run (Sony Pictures Classics / X-Filme Creative Pool) (15) Tarzan (Walt Disney Animation Studios) (U) Bowfinger (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12) November: 6: Jakob the Liar (Columbia Pictures / Blue Wolf Productions) (12) The Sixth Sense (Hollywood Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment / The Kennedy Marshall Company) (15) 13: The Out-Of-Towners (Paramount Pictures) (12) Fight Club (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (18) 20: EDtv (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12) December: 4: The Straight Story (Film4 Productions) (U) 11: End of Days (Touchstone Pictures / Beacon Pictures) (18) 18: Anna and the King (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment / China Movie Media Group) (12) Inspector Gadget (Walt Disney Pictures / Caravan Pictures) (U) The Iron Giant (Warner Bros Family Entertainment) (U) 27: Blue Streak (Columbia Pictures) (12) Muppets from Space (Columbia Pictures / Jim Henson Pictures) (U) Dogma (Film4 Productions / Miramax Films) (15) Category:Years of film